The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BBSAL09001’.
The new Salvia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Salvia plants with attractive leaves and flowers.
The new Salvia plant originated from a cross-pollination of a proprietary selection of Salvia hybrida identified as code number 14SJ001-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Salvia hybrida identified as code number 13SALB040-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent on Oct. 13, 2014. The new Salvia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Dec. 29, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Salvia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Bonsall, Calif., since Jan. 14, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.